This disclosure is generally directed to image identification and more particularly to the identification of personal presence and enrichment of metadata in image media, such as web media.
In the midst of the digital age, people are more concerned about security and privacy than ever. In attempting to protect personal data, many avoid participating in social media websites. Performing actions on the web, such as checking-in locations, posting pictures of a leisure trip, and even personal tastes can provide strangers and malicious individuals with information that can potentially be used negatively. Nonetheless, this attitude isn't necessarily shared by all. Traces of one's presence can be found through other people's postings. While at a party, one might add a picture of a friend attending the event and tag the friend in it. In this case, the friend will be notified and might take appropriate action (e.g. ask the friend to remove the picture). But often, such events are completely out of one's control. For example, a complete stranger might take a picture in a park, and a people unknown to the taker might end up appearing in picture. In such cases, one might never know that their presence was captured at that moment, since chances are one will never meet this person, nor come across this specific content. Given the unstructured aspect of this information, automatically extracting evidence of one's presence is also complex. On top of that, large amounts of media are generated every day with little or no metadata associated to it to facilitate the search, making it an even more challenging task.